


Make No Mistake Podfic

by piecesofsolas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofsolas/pseuds/piecesofsolas
Summary: "You’re beautiful and clever," Merrill breathed hard, her large green eyes flicking up at Marina’s face before dropping back to settle on her hands clasped tightly together on her lap, "and you never make mistakes."This is a recording of Hezjena2023's Dragon Age II story,Make No MistakeAnd read by me, PiecesofSolas
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Make No Mistake Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hezjena2023](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezjena2023/gifts).



Make No Mistake

Link to podfic:<https://anchor.fm/dragonagepodfic/episodes/Make-No-Mistake-eof9h8>


End file.
